


Punished

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will is kidnapped and punished.





	Punished

”I’ve come to punish you Will Graham, says the woman in red. “For your and your lovers crimes.”

Will looks at her from his position on the bed where he’s tied. “How?” he asks.

“I find the sexual deviancy a good method,” she says.

“How does that take place?”

“I will have my men rape you and make you like it,” she says with a big laugh.

“Your men?”

“They can see you from behind the glass.”

“How will you make me enjoy that?” he asks.

“I have a special drug to make you obedient and lustful,” she miles.

Her men have entered the room, and they are many.

“Strip him,” she orders and they efficiently manage to untie a struggling Will and undress him. He gives on a black eye, but soon he’s quiet when he’s backhanded.

One of them sticks a needle in him with the drug and he feels strange.

“You will crave this violation about to happen,” she promises. “I am Eve by the way.”

Will feels his cock harden and his breath comes hard.

“So eager my little slut,” she says and gestures to one of her men who has Will on his knees on the floor.

“Suck,” says the man and takes out a long cock, Will feels his mouth water and then he’s on it.

He sucks eagerly now, so hard it’s sinful. The man fucks his mouth, holding him firmly.

He comes all over Will’s face, and Will coughs.

Another one takes his place and one more starts to finger Will’s ass open.

He chokes on a cock while another pushes inside him hard.

He’s mounted from the front and back and all he can feel is hard cocks working in his holes. He feels himself start to come.

The men come apart in him, and flood him with semen.

Eve watches him, and smiles. “This is your purpose now, to be a hole to fuck,” she says.

 

 

*

It’s been a few weeks since Eve and her men got to him, and Will has been had by all her men. Every day they fuck him and find new ways to make him theirs. He’s gotten used to having two men’s dicks in his ass, and to wear nipple clamps. They no longer need the drug.

Eve has had him as well saying she wants a baby.

Will sleeps in the dirty bed, usually with a man beside him.

If he’s good and he always is they reward him by letting him read.

Eve’s happy with her choice.

 

 

*  
A year down and Eve is actually pregnant with his child. Will almost wants to be a father.

They’ve had him all ways they could and want to find a new captive to break in.

Eve says they will let him go since he’s wanted by the FBI and won’t tell on them.

 

*

Will is free and carries Eve’s baby with him. Hannibal will find him, and Eve will pay he thinks.

He is right. Baby Adam is theirs now.


End file.
